Brummington the Chipmunk
Brummington the Chipmunk is a British animated television series that ran on CITV from 11 April to 27 June 2003, the original concept is created by Martin Gates and artworks were created by Michael Jupp and the series was written by Sue Radley, The series was produced by Martin Gates Productions (MGP) for Hit Entertainment in association with Carlton Production Following on from The Dreamstone and Bimble's Bucket; Martin Gates Productions (MGP) have been decided on their next and third project settings in anthropomorphic characters - continuing with Brummington the Chipmunk, voiced by Richard Pearce Voices *Richard Pearce as Brummington the Chipmunk *Julia McKenzie as Annie the Queen of Darkness/Narrator *Alistair McGowan as Mayor Lionord the Lion *Ciara Janson as Penny the Butterfly *Kate Robbins as Tilly the Mink *Paul Panting as Woofo the Dog *Gary Martin as Simon the Frog and Various Goblins *Ellie Beaven as Amy the Cat *Peter Marinker as Mr. Bloomfur the Fox, a father of large family of foxes and foster/adoptive father of Brummington the Chipmunk *Sean Barrett as Louis the Wolf *Rik Mayall as Thomas the Corgi (Additional voices may vary on some episodes) Episodes Season 1 (2003) *1 - *2 - *3 - *4 - *5 - *6 - *7 - *8 - *9 - *10 - *11 - *12 - *13 - Only 3 of the episodes were released on Video & DVD Home video release HIT Entertainment released a single VHS & DVD release of the programme - released on 3 November 2003 - containing the first 3 episodes with no special features on DVD. This had gone on to sell 500 copies across the UK - the 2nd volume was meant to be released 12 April 2004 was cancelled ultimately - leaving only the first volume available commercialy on Video & DVD. Credits ; Written by : Sue Radley and Martin Gates ; Original Concept by : Martin Gates ; Design by : Michael Jupp ; Music Written and Composed by : KicK Production ; Animation Directors : Chris Randall, Vincent Woodcock ; Directed by : Martin Gates ; Dialogue Recording Engineer : Mark Thompson ; Dubbing Editor : Kevin Brazier ; Dubbing Mixers : David Humphries, Alan Sallabank ;Voice Recording Facilities : Saunders & Gordon London LTD ; Sound Re-recorded at : DB Post Production ; Negative Cutting : Mike Fraser ; Telecine Grader : Ray King ; Video Editor : Andrew Mitchell ; Film Editor : David Hillier ; Production Facilities : Tokyo Movie Shinsa (London, England) : Moving Images International (Manila, Philippines) ; General Manager : Bobby Hsieu ; Production Manager : Tom Pong ; Production Assistants (Martin Gates) : Charlotte Simpson-Orlebar, Ellen Moreno, Samantha Warden ; Production Assistants (HiT Entertainment) : Richard Jones, Laura Diamio, Trevor Phillips ; Production Secretary : Sarah Absalom ; Assistant Producer : Emma MacGregor ; Production Co-ordinator : Robert Dunbar ; Production Manager (Martin Gates) : Kaye Robinson ; Production Managers (HiT Entertainment) : Stuart Lock, Karen Davidsen ; Character Development : Alan Case, Leila Marr ; Storyboards : Gordon Harrison, Mike Jupp, Barry Macey, Clive Pallant, Vince James & Jez Hall, Michael Zarb, Marty Murphy ; Timing : Chris Cuddington, Barry Macey ; Edit and Story Supervisor : Sue Radley ; Executive Producers : Dan Maddicott, Tom Parkhouse ; Executive Producers for HiT Entertainment : Jocelyn Stevenson, Darren Kinnersley Hill ; Executive Producers for ITV : Michael Forte ; Producer : Martin Gates Category:Progammes Category:Brummington the Chipmunk Category:ITV children's television programmes Category:CITV Category:HiT Entertainment PLC